The gulch precious rose
by Solnyx
Summary: When a child appears in blood gulch, it up to blues as well as the red to take care of her, but trouble always seems to follow them. Sanity is of course optional with all this insane stuff about to happen
1. A new arrival

**This is an idea that I had, I do hope you like it and if it possible can you help me continue this story, this story will start at the blood Gulch chronicles.**

It was a normal day in blood gulch for Church, he was securing the perimeter to make sure the reds don't sneak attack them but to be honest he was just bored of this box canyon already. "Seriously why the fuck are we even in have a base here it make no god damn sense" he yelled out in frustration and as he was about to go back to blue base to report in to captain flowers he starts hearing crying from what he can tell is a little girl, " Uh I must be hearing shit now, that or the reds are up to something but I doubt they that smart or dumb enough to use a child voice" he said to himself as he goes to check who or what is crying.

As he goes investigating he finds himself by one of the caves and he then sees the last thing he expected to see in the shitty canyon, he sees a little girl that can't be no older then 2 or 3, she wearing a black and red skirt and a shirt with a red cloak and hood that way too big for her, he can see her short black hair with red tips as well as see she have sliver eyes. "Um...are you ok little girl ?"he ask nervously and awkwardly sense he didn't expect to see a child here. She looks at him nervously as she cries while gripping her cloak, "W-who are you?" She ask as she backs away slightly. He sighs and bends down to her level and stretch out his hand to her "The name church, I'm a soldier outpost here" he said calmly and softly as she comes closer and shakes his hand nervously "I-I'm Ruby Rose, I think that my name at lease" she said as she gets closer to him.

"You think? Do you she amnesia or some s-stuff like that" he said while he tries not to curse in front of her he notices that she looks confused, "It means that you don't remember anything" he told her and she nods while she holds his hand "M-mister c-can you be my dad...?" She ask while looking adorable but also nervous. "Wow wow I'm not exactly fit to be a dad nor am I ready to be one " he said quickly as he takes his hand away from her and she begins to cry more as well as harder. "A-ah alright alright I be your dad just please don't cry anymore " he said as he picks her up, "R-really ?" She said and she wipes her tears , "Yeah sure, just no more crying though I don't know what to tell flowers or tucker " he said as he sighs, he begins walking to his base while having Ruby in his arms. "Where are going daddy?" Ruby ask , "Your new home I guess , let me just tell flowers as soon as we get there, I forgot to turn mine on before I left the base " the armor troop told her as they both see a large building with a aqua armor soldier waiting on top of the building, "Welcome to Blood Gulch, the worst place ever" he told her as they gets closer to the base

The aqua armor soldier approaches Church and Ruby, the little girl hides her face on his armor "Uh private church who is this ?" He ask while looking at the little girl, "Huh oh this is Ruby Rose at least she thinks that her full name anyway, found near the caves crying. She have no damn ideas how she got her but she thinks I'm her dad" the cobalt soldier answered. "Well this is no place for a child even if she does look adorable" the aqua captain. "What do you suggest then, command not gonna be believed that there a child her and also it not like we do much here anyway to put her in danger" church replied as he holds Ruby close to him. "True true, well my new friend I'm captain flowers , you can call grandpa flowers sense church is your dad" he introduced himself in a happy tone. "Nice to meet you grandpa " she said as they enter the base, church sets her down and pats her head.

An blue armor soldier comes in "Sup Church, huh who the little girl ?" The new arrival ask, "Tucker this Ruby, my uh adopted daughter" he replied. "Uh dude I don't think it a good idea for bring your daughter to work day and also just adopted her, is there a orphanage or something here" he said jokingly , "Hey A-hole she was near the caves all alone and also there nothing else in this damn canyon except us and the reds" the sniper said to tucker. "Wow wow chill out I was just joking jeez" tucked repiled as he held up his hands, "Whatever just don't do any of your damn perverted talk around her alright or I shoot your damn head" he threatened, but all tucker did was laught "Oh dude I don't have all damn day for that to happen, in fact I doubt that you can hit a barn " as he kept laughing Ruby comes up to him. "Don't be mean to daddy" she said pouting as she looks mad, " Huh or what shortstack, you gonna hit me. " said laughing even harder but ruby in retaliation kick his calf as hard as she can and tucker crumbles gripping his leg "Oh what the fuck !! Why did that hurt !!!!" He yelled as Church laughs at him. "Wow you just be really weak if you a kick from a little girl sent you down" he said as he points at tucker. After church gets down laughing, they check on tucker leg and sees that ruby somehow bruised it even with the armor on, they find out Ruby also feel asleep on old coach in there base as church is with flowers. "She something else huh, we gonna have to order some real food for her sense I doubt she eat MRE, but some rest we figure this out later" he told church

 **So what do you think of this story so far, I hope that I didn't do too badly at it, also I apologize if I can't update too often as well, Solnyx out.**


	2. Reds meets Rose

**I'm glad that you like it and I do apologize if I made some mistakes in my work, also i hope the characters aren't too ooc.**

After Ruby woke up from her nap, the blues heard her stomach growl "Looks like someone hungry huh" Church giggles while Ruby goes red from embarrassment. "Now now private don't tease your daughter like that" flowers said and Church could hear the grin he had on his face under his helmet, "Yeah yeah I know, come on Rubes let get you something to eat" he said as he picks up Ruby and goes to the kitchen, he set her down on the table they had and went to get some MREs. He hand one to Ruby and she open it up and after one bite she spit it out and threw the MRE away, "Ah yucky , that taste so bad" she complain. "Yeah well until command air drops the food we ordered I think your gonna have deal with it, sorry though I know they taste like crazy" Church said as he pats her head, "now please eat it, you are a growing girl after all and you need food" he then said giving her a new bar and she nods and ate the MRE with a face telling him she really didn't like eating it.

"Hey Rube wanna go explore the canyon a bit? It gonna get boring being in the base for so long"he ask and sees she nods, "Hey flowers me and Rubes are gonna go explore the canyon a bit. "Ok private, have fun but be careful, the reds are still around and I don't know how they react to your daughter" he warm and Church nods grabbing his sniper rifle and picks up Ruby and goes to where the cliff is and they see most of the canyon from there, "Wow daddy we can see everything from up here" the young sliver eye girl said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah we can but you won't be too excited being in this canyon while growing up, there isn't much to do here" he said and and smiles slightly seeing her happy, that is until he hears a voice said "Caught ya you dirty blue, trying to spy on our base ey, now drop your weapon and show me your hands " he turns and see a red armor soldier with a shotgun pointed straight at him. "Wow wow wow, calm down there dumbass I wasn't spying on your base, I was just showing my daughter the canyon" he said as Ruby hid behind his leg obviously scared, "Huh that your daughter? But she wearing red not blue" the red said to him but lowering his shotgun enough so it not pointed at him.

"Yeah well I found her scared and alone, so I adopted her and I won't hesitate to protect her from you" he threatened the red soldier, "Alright I won't shot you, I may hate blues but I have a policy about shooting when there a child nearby, the name sarge , what your bluetard?" He ask while Church doesn't appear to trust but sighs "I'm Church and this is Ruby, now can you at least let us go please, she don't even armor and she just a little girl" Church ask as he can feel Ruby slightly shake from fear. Just Sarge was gonna replied he suddenly pulled the trigger but it was pointed at the ground so it only hit dirt. Though both Sarge and Church see a red blur run past them straight to red base and sees a trail of roses. They both then noticed Ruby wasn't behind the colbat private legs, "What the hell red ?!?" Church yelled as he begins looking for his daughter, "Damn it , sorry itchy trigger finger but uh I have a feeling that red blur was your daughter " he said apologetically and sighs as they then run yo red base.

In the base an orange and maroon armor soldier were in red base where there lockers were at, "Damn it Grif, you were job was to clean the mess you made in the kitchen" the maroon solder said as the one name Grif was yawning. "Sorry no can do Simmons, I'm taking a break" Grif said as Simmons was getting angry but then a red blur goes and hide behind there couch which had a lot of food stains. "Uh what the fuck was that???" Simmons said a bit nervously but then a little girl peeks her head from behind the couch obviously scared. "Simmons I'm not the only that sees the little girl right?" He asked, he Simmons nods. "You know we can see you right, come out I promise I'm too lazy to do anything bad and this dumbass is to nerdy to do anything bad too " the lazy private said as Simmons glares at Grif form under his helmet, the little girl comes out form hiding behind the couch he still scared.

Grif then gets an idea and goes grab a small blue package from his locker, he then sits down about ten feet away from the little girl and take a small black circle sandwich with white paste in between them. "Hey want an Oreo? It a pretty good cookie" he ask calmly as he just held out the Oreo, Simmons just faceplams as he can't believe griff would think that would work. They see her gets closer and in a moment they see her turn in a red blur and takes the cookie from his hand and eats it.

"So how do you like it? I do hope you like it though, I rarely give my Oreos to anyone" Grif said as Simmons said " Yeah right fatass, you don't let anyone have your Oreos". They then see that the Oreo she is gone and she have sparkles in her eyes as she appears in front of Grif obviously wanting more.

Sarge and Church enters red base with the colbat sniper saying "Alright ya assholes where is my damn da-" he then stops talking as he see ruby with an orange soldier throwing Oreos while she catches them and eating them, the maroon one seems to be analyzing some rose petals that Ruby seems to be dropping when she becomes a red blur. "Oh what ups? This your daughter right" the orange asks as Ruby notices Church and goes to hugs him and he hugs her back. "Damn it Grif what are you doing lazing around , get back to work" sarge said angerly at him. "Yeah yeah , I'm on break and I guess your the reason she ran here huh" Grif slightly laugh as Sarge tries to come up with a reason he was wrong, Church picks up Ruby as Simmons walks up to him "Uh do you know why you daughter can move faster then the eye can see and drop petals when she does?" He asks with curiously. "Have no god damn clue but she did hit tucker enough to bruise him even with his armor is on" he said as Simmons seems to be a bit surprised

"Alright see ya later A-holes and also thanks for calming my daughter down Grif was it" he thanks the orange soldier although a awkwardly, "Nah it not a problem really, I have an younger sister I took care of" he said and wave off Ruby with a smile behind his visor as they leave to go blue base. "We most get her on our side , she obviously an angel of death that god have created for the reds" Sarge said with confident as Simmons and Grif sighs, "Uh sir how are we gonna get her on our side if she lives with blues ?"Simmons ask with some nervousness in his voice. "By doing the last thing I thought I be doing, calling a meeting with the blue leader" he replied with some distaste in his voice.

 **Hope you enjoy Ruby meeting the reds and I figured sense Grif have a sister he knew how to calm and have Ruby come out of her hiding spot, also oh no sarge thinks she a angel of death , we'll see next time on what happened with his meeting with flowers, solnyx out**


	3. Ready for a new deal

**I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story, I will continue making this story, but I would like some help with the characters so I can keep them in character and also can someone tell me how long the reds and blues were in Blood Gulch I think they were there for 7 years but tell me if I'm wrong, also some help with some ideas for weapons for the reds and blues crew.**

Church and Ruby got back to blue base and they saw Tucker standing outside waving to them, "Hey what took ya so long?" He ask "The red leader came and surprise us, then he accidentally scared Ruby which made her run to red base" the sniper frustratedly replied. Ruby looks at him worryingly and he notices it "I'm not mad at you, I was just worried about you that all" he said as he puts her down and pets her, "Seriously do why do you keep petting her? I mean it ok if she was an older women who was into that kind of things bow chicka wow wow" he said while laughing. Ruby look him curiously and confusingly "Dad what is uncle Tucker talking about?" She ask, "Tucker you have five seconds to run before I hurt you real badly" he threatened him as he points his pistol at him.

Tucker laughs as he points at the cobalt soldier "Yeah right , you can hit worth shit even if your life depended on it" the blue soldier said as he continued laughing. Church shoots some rounds at him with the pistol but missed every shot, Ruby taps his leg "Dad were you missing on purpose?" She ask and he sighs as he shakes his head, "Let just go back inside, we need to figure out how we gonna wash you, gets you clothes and try make sure you don't get hurt too" he said as he picks her back up and goes inside the base with Tucker as he finally gets over laughing.

The reds arrived at the blue base on foot, " Bluetard leader get out here right now, we gonna have a talk!" Sarge yelled out as Flowers comes outside completely confused as he meets him, "Yes? Why are you here ?" He ask confusedly. "We have come to talk, didn't you hear me damnit" he said to the blue leader, "Uh what do you wanna talk about then?" Flowers ask. "We want to discuss about having the little angel of death come to our side" he said as Grif and Simmons groans a bit "He means Ruby, he thinks she the grim reaper or something that god has sent to help out the red kill all the blues or some shit like that" the lazy orange soldier said.

Flowers was shocked that not only the red leader wants Ruby but also thinks she some sort of that she was some sort of deity was really unexpected. "Uh what makes you think she wants to join you? Also she seems really attach to to private Church and I might say the same about him too" The aqua soldier said as he puts his hand to his helmet in a thinking motion. "What!!! That because she imprinted on him when she fell from heaven , we need a chance to convince her to join our side" he replied with some anger in his voice, "And how do you propose how much time she spends with each side?" The blue leader asks. "Why battle of course, we do training exercises every Sunday, who every wins gets her for the week, of course the training exercises will be non lethal except for Grif of course" he explained as the orange soldier just sighs.

"Hmmmm how about we change it for three a piece and when Ruby with you Church can come visits, also care for her too while she is with you" Flowers counter offer as he cross his hands, "Yes of course of course, we know better then not to let her father not visit." He Saids while nodding his head. "Alright, I give command a call for some training rounds" Flowers Saids to the red leader. Sarge nods as he and his troops leave to go back to their base while Flowers is left thinking on how to not only convince Church but also Ruby to agree to this.

Flowers back inside and sees Ruby sitting on the couch as Church is messing with an old tv and cvr set, the sniper sees him "Hey Flowers , what the reds want ?" He ask as Flowers comes over to the, "Well the reds want ruby to come over to there side, we agreed to do it on Sunday every three weeks, you still get to see her if she at their base though" he told him in a hopeful tone. "You agreed to what!?!?" Church angrily yelled as he was not happy to hear this, "I know your upset but the red leader thinks she some sort of deity or divine being, the thing is if I didn't agree to this he might had done things by force. Now all we have to do is win a training exercise and we have for the three weeks alright" he explained to the cobalt soldier as he puts his hands up as if he was surrendering. Church sighs as he looks over to Ruby "She gonna be safe over their if we lose right? And they can take care of her well?" He ask worriedly, "Of course she be safe, they won't dare hurt a child especially sense Sarge thinks she some sort of divine spirit" he reinsure him as he nods. "I'm gonna go call command for some training rounds, you explain to Ruby please" he said as Church simply nods.

"Daddy what was that about?" She ask worriedly, "Nothing bad Rube, the reds leader made a deal with Grandpa Flowers, the deal was that we have a practice battle every three weeks and who every wins get to have you for the next three weeks but I can come visit when ever I want" he told her as she looks at him tilting her head , "So I be there for a bit then you fight...will anyone be hurt?" She ask worriedly. "Nope, no one will be hurt we just using training rounds, they act like paint actually" he explaind as she nods and hugs him. "Ok daddy, honestly I can't wait to see brothers Simmons and Grif, they really nice and funny too" she said as she giggles. "Oh didn't expect you would like them, well I guess it be fine but I'm not calling either of them son understand" he said as he smiled a bit under his helmet knowing she won't care as he went back to trying to figure out how to get the tv and vcr working.

 **I hope I did well for this chapter, I'm also sorry it took me so long to update. Also can some good people who knows Rwby and Red vs Blue well to pm and help me out, I thank you if you do. Solnyx out**


	4. Church first blood, kinda

**Thank you for being so supportive, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so far and also I do apologize that I don't update too often, I'm glad that this story is doing well too.**

It's now Sunday, it been three days sense Ruby have come to blood gulch and don't ask how they knew even when the sun never went down. The blues were preparing for the training exercise with Tucker making sure his gun is lock and loaded, Flowers is waiting near the front for the rest of the blues while Church have Ruby in his arms as they meet the blues. They notice an new soldier in brown armor, "Hey red who the new soldier? I don't remember him being here" The sniper ask the reds "Oh that Lopez, he here to watch Ruby while we fight till one side have no more soldiers on there side. He also our mechanic so he was fixing something up for us when you and Ruby came over" the Red Sargent replied.

The colbat soldier nods as he sets down the little reaper, "Daddy do I really have to go with him?" She ask with a little bit of worry. "Yeah Sorry Rube but it too dangerous for you while we battle, don't worry we win this for sure" he said while giving her a thumps up. Ruby then follows the mechanic as they go to the side lines, the reds and blues go back to there bases ready to begin. Church does on top of the base using his sniper rifle to see the reds from far away while Flowers was with Tucker hiding behind some rocks. On the reds side Sarge was loading his shotgun while Simmons was checking on a rocket launcher that they have as Grif was yawning as he hold his battle rifle.

"Ok Grif you be a distraction while me and Simmons surprise those blue idiots" Sarge told them "Great plan sir" the maroon soldier told his commanding officer while the the qoute on qoute 'distraction' just groan. They went to work as Grif ran straight towards them with Sarge close behind and Simmons watching from behind as he aimed his rocket launcher at Tucker. When the rocket hit the rock that the blue soldier was behind a bunch of red paint was splattered on it "Oh shit they have a rocket launcher, that fucking unfair" he complain as he tried shooting Grif as Flowers aim his gun at sarge.

As the blues tried to hold back the reds Ruby was with Lopez, he appears to teaching her how to repair an old spartan helmet not through words but showing her how to do it by hand. She taking all the information in as she smiles at him, "Oh uncle Lopez, does the radio work on it or does that need to be fix too?" She ask as he seems to nods to her as the radio does works. "Oh can I use it please, I wanna talk to daddy and see how they doing" she told him as Lopez gave her the helmet, she puts it on and Lopez helps her turn on the radio as she smiles.

While she doing that Church is on the base missing every single shot he fires while Grif is trying to run and dodge all of Tucker's shots while he panting. Simmons is reloading as he hides from the blues view of vison, "God Damn it , there gotta be something wrong with this sniper rifle!!" He yelled in frustration as he tries to hit Sarge who is close to Flowers who is trying to shoot at him as he attempts to not be hit by the shotgun. Church then hears Tucker on the radio, "Wow seriously you really are shit at shooting" he hears as he just sighs. Then his radio goes static a bit and hears Ruby voice.

"Hi daddy, are you winning the game yet ?" She ask curiously as Church hides behind one of the walls on top of the base. "Uh hi Rube, how are you even on the radio? and no not yet" he ask and then told her as she hears her giggles a bit, "Lopez gave me an old helmet and help me tune into only your helmet so no one else can hear me" she explains as he keeps trying to hit Simmons but keeps missing. "Your missing all your shots aren't you daddy" she said and hearing him silent and not giving an response told all she needs to know.

"Hey daddy if you always miss when you try aiming at them, maybe try not aiming directly at them. Like doing a reverse type thing" she recommends as he sighs and thinks why not give it a shot as he aims his sniper rifle near Simmons head. When he fires he sees Simmons gets hit on his visor as he can tell from the blue splattered paint and him falling on his back. Sarge and Grif notices this and as they are distracted both Flowers and Tucker take this chance to shoot both of them and wins the game.

As the reds get back up, they appears to be down as they loss "Damn it Grif you were meant to distract the blues so Simmons don't get shot !!" He yelled at the soldier in question, "Well I was busy making sure I wasn't hit and also he should had fired at the sniper so we didn't have to worry about him" Grif complains as Simmons wipes off his visor. "Well sir the blue's sniper wasn't hitting me or anyone else just a couple of minutes ago so I didn't think he was a problem" Simmons explains and sighs as the reds go meet up with the blues.

"Way to go man, I thought you couldn't shoot worth a damn but you surprised me for sure" Tucker complements the sniper, Flowers pats him on the back showing that he is proud of him while under his helmet he just smiles. They sees the reds coming over as Ruby and Lopez arrives as they see her messing with some sort of gizmo, "Hi Rube what that you have? Did Lopez give you that?" He ask as she simply nods while smiling as she keeps toying with it. "Well good match blues but next time we shall win and have her be with us" the red leader said as him and his team including the reds leaves, but as Grif was leaving he gives Ruby an Oreo package to her and she waves goodbye to him as well as to Lopez.

Church goes to pick her up as they walk back to there base , "Thanks for the advise, without it we would have loss" he said to her as the blues simply looks confused but just shrugs as they just thinks they talk before hand. "Your welcome daddy, also can I see Lopez again. I wanna learn more about mechanics so I can make gear and improve yours as well" she ask and smiles as he shrugs as he not sure about it but she can tell he will try for her.

 **Hope that the fight scene wasn't too bad and also I tried to make a good interaction with Lopez and Ruby but I don't know if I did good at it. I also do hope I didn't do poorly this chapter so solnyx out.**


	5. Time with the blues

**I'm still glad that everyone is being supportive and helpful, though I am sorry if I'm slow on the updating on the chapters.**

After the win for the blues they decided to try to figure out how to get more clothes from command without being suspicious which is hard sense they ordering girl clothes for a child. After some discussion they decided to just use old clothes they have and just refit it for Ruby, as Flowers and Tucker who was force to help by Church are trying to knit together some clothes while Church watches his adopted daughter messing with some broken down equipment for her to mess with.

"Hey Ruby what you making? I mean I know we let you have our old broken stuff but still why do you need all the stuff?" He ask her, she looks up at him as she have taken apart of an old radio along with several other things that he can't make out that have been taken apart. "It a secret daddy, but it meant for defensive purposes" she giggles as she continues messing with a circular device that looks like an arc reactor from that old movie they watch the other night.

"Ah alright just be careful, the only reason why we letting you mess with that stuff is because we have no toys and you have that weird force field thing surrounding your body" he said as they found out after she fell down hard after tripping at the edge of the ramp to the roof. He was scared that she was hurt too badly but it appears that she only had a bruise on her head but it healed after a couple of hours, "I know daddy, but don't worry I be careful but daddy I have a question" she said as she look at him curiously "Huh oh sure ask away Rube" he replied back. "If your my dad, Tucker my uncle and Flowers is the grandpa, do I have a mom ?" She ask him as he tense up a bit.

"Oh uh yeah you do, but she busy being a soldier, a badass one too. She doesn't have much time to be with us unless we pay her to come here unfortunately" he said as he sighs mentioning her, "Oh but why do we have to pay her to come here and do you think I can become good as she is?" She ask even more curiously. "Well her job prohibits her from joining us and let just say she really like money too" he simply answered as she nods and continues working on the device.

"Hey Rube I'm gonna check on the others, I need to see if your clothes are done being made and see if command send more food have been sent" he told her as she nods again as he went to check on his teammates, he exits the room to see Flowers and Tucker knitting together some clothes and he laughs at them seeing them having issues making clothes for the young sliver eye girl. "Oh hahaha laugh it up all you want jackass, I don't know why I have to help do this bullshit" Tucker complained as he sees some makeshift clothes which was roughly knitted together. "Yeah well I don't trust you to be alone with my daughter and everyone needs to help with her" he replied to him.

"So private Church what is she making anyway? She requested a bunch of old equipment but she never did say what she wanted to make" Flowers ask as the colbat sniper just shrugs "She just said it a secret for some reason" he replied. "Anyway is her clothes done being made ?" He ask as they just nods "Oh yeah this is the last one , hope he likes it even if it isn't girly and uh made well" he replied as he sees the roughy knitted gray and a dull blue clothes. "I'm sure she like them regardless, she seems to like mechanical stuff and weapons sense she ask me a crap ton of them about a few of weapons earlier" he told them as he went back to watch Ruby.

 **I hope you like this chapter, as you can see she may be younger but she still carries some of her teen personality due to her liking weapons , I figured this would make things more interesting and also funny when she sees all the weapons of the future. Solnyx out**


	6. Upgrade time

**So do you think I have Ruby and the reds and blues personalities right, I just want to make sure sense I do want them to have there personality even if it slightly different. Let me know what I can do better for there personalities as well as if some of the other freelancers like Wyoming or Maine or possibly south join them.**

The blues were outside once Ruby finished her device which apparently took another two days sense she doesn't want it 'explode' to which worried not only her father but flowers too because if something bad happened they would need to inform command and figure out how to explain it. "Ok Rube, now that your done what does that thing do sense you wanted to keep it a surprise from everyone" Church told her and she just smiles, "Well I need an volunteer for that to happen daddy, now who wants to test this out" she replied. Flowers and Church pushes Tucker in front of her as they back away a bit, "Ah what the fuck guys" the poor blue soldier said as he realize what his teammates did.

"Ok uncle Tucker this is still a prototype so the worst case scenario is your arm either not work anymore or it starts glowing " she explained to him as she fixes It on to the his arm near his wrist as his fellow blues looks slightly nervous. "Uh Ruby are you sure this is a good idea, I don't want to lose my arm" Tucker tried to plead for her to get the message, "don't worry so much uncle, I made sure it work before hand, I'm just warning you that there are side effects sense I haven't test it out on someone armor" she replied as she walks over to her father.

"Ok to activate it just click the center of circle, I'm sure it will work" she said with a big smile on her face as Tucker just sighs as he looks at his wrist, the device was circlar with four triangles on each side of it and each point seems to have an steel pole the Length of his palm pointed out, he sees an glowing blue button in the center of it, he presses it as it starts to activate. Tucker closes his eyes waiting for either an explosion or to not feel his arm anymore but nothing happened but he hears his teammates gasp slightly in shock.

When he open his eyes he sees an glowing blue rectangular shape energy shield on his arm coming from the device, "Ta da, my home made energy shield. It was really hard to make using old parts but I manage" she said with a big smiles as Church pats her head in pride, "Great work, I didn't even think you could make something like this, but who gonna own it now?" He ask as he really did want the shield. "Well sense Tucker tested it out and didn't try to run away he gets to keep it" she said while giggling as she can sees him looks disappointed as he accepts it.

"Don't worry daddy I make you something next then I'm gonna make something for my brothers on the reds" she told him as he just nods smiling under his helmet as he can't wait to see what she makes him as Tucker does some superhero poses as if he was captain America. "So why did you make a shield anyway, I mean it likes an Knight shield?" the sniper ask curiously to his daughter, "Well I thought that you and the others like knights in your armor daddy, and I thought a shield he useful to block bullets and even do a melee attack too daddy" she said in pride as she goes over the shield bearer. "Uncle can I have it back, I'm gonna make some modifications to it so it doesn't short out or something else bad happens to you when you use it next" she told him as he nods while he turns it off and hands it back.

As it given to her she takes out a few tools she had on her and starts tweaking it again, as she keeps messing with it she goes back in the base. "Well did you like Ruby new toy ?" The Cobalt soldier ask his friend "Hell Yeah I did, though it didn't feel tingly on my arm but fuck if it wasn't cool, I can't wait to have the new version of it back." He replied as he sounds like a kid as a candy store. He watches him go back inside the base as Flowers goes over to him "Well I didn't expect her to make something like that, I must say she have a way with machines doesn't she. But I wonder, where is she from and why she knows how to make this kind of things as well as the forcefield that surrounds her body and her speed." The aqua leader told the sniper as he simply shrugs not caring, as long as she was with him he would just worry about ensuring she grows up safely.

 **Hope you like this chapter, though I think I could had described the shield better but regardless I do hope I did well in this chapter, also yes Ruby will be making more things for her new family and maybe she can improve the warthog and Sheila too. Well solnyx out**


	7. A lazy interaction

**I do hope that I'm doing ok in my story so far and I still hope that the characters are still true to there character in there show, I'm so glad for everyone support.**

It been an week sense Ruby been with the blues and they notice that her metabolism was faster then an normal girl, she also seem to have a big sweet tooth. They also discovered that she well almost do anything to get a cookie which they found cute and funny, they did allow Grif to come to there base sense he the only one currently that have cookie for the little girl. Today was a day that Grif visit her with some packages of Oreos as she smiles in excitement.

"Hey there sis, misses me?" He ask jokingly as he gives her some Oreos as she nods, "Of course bro, why wouldn't I miss you" she said as she giggles. They went to a shaded area of the base where he laid down next to Ruby. "So what you been working on little sis, I mean I see you with some grease on you" he ask a bit as she blushes in embarrassment as she still have some grease on her as she eats her Oreos. "Oh you see next time you battle bro, also doesn't uncle Sarge get mad when you come over here?" She ask curiously as he just chuckles, "Nah not anymore, I just came up with a lie that I'm spying on the blues and trying to win you over to join the reds" he explain as she laughs.

As they continue hang out Grif told her stories about the early days on how he try eating grenade and how he try to hide in a snowman, and a bunch of other stories she found funny as well feel bad for him as she heard how bad Sarge treated him. Grif did teach her a few things like how to cook slightly as well as what the best way to eat certain food as well as Oreos. He even gave her some pointers on how to drive even if they didn't have any vehicles, soon enough though she started to yawn "You tired sis? If you are you can go sleep now if you want" he said as she nods as she yawns more as he picks her up and goes inside the blues base and lays her down on an makeshift bed from old beds and blankets.

Church is standing near the entrance as Grif left her room and sees him, "Oh hey what up, uh wait do I call you dad now sense I'm Ruby sister" he said a bit jokingly as Church groans. "Hell no, not at all, I don't mind you being her brother just don't call me dad" he said as the lazy soldier just laughs. "Alright, I was just joking dude, but hey thanks for letting me come over. I kinda miss having an younger sister..." he said as he looks down and Church can hear some sadness in his voice.

"Well I better get going, don't want the old man blowing a fuse for me not arriving on time ok" he said as the sniper nod as he leaves to go back to his base as Grif thoughts lead him to remember his sister back home and he swore under his breath that Ruby won't end up like her.

 **There we go, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and I wanted to make a chapter on Grif and Ruby interactions is as well as how they act together. I also wanted Church and Grif to have a better relationship sense they both care about Ruby so much, solnyx out**


	8. Finally a good idea

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, been busy with school and been busy with other stuff too, but moving on let get this story started.**

It been three weeks and it was time to start another training exercise, in the time that Ruby was with the blues though she did fix up Tucker shield now called the Argos, she even decide to fix up Church sniper giving it a burst mode and also an improve scope as well. The reds heard about this and complain about how they get better gear to which sh said she needs time to make there's gear, flowers decide it would be unfair to use the shield and Church can't use his burst mode so it can be a fair game.

As Ruby went with Lopez, he taught her more about how to build and repair mechanics while she happily smile as she paying attention to his lessons. After she left the blues set up there defensives with Church set up on the roof with his sniper rifle using his thermal scope to try and find the reds. Flowers and Tucker decided to hide behind the rocks as they did last time, this time though Tucker have a few sticky grenades on him while the leader was aiming his assault rifle while checking on The colbat soldier.

While the blues were preparing for there defense, the reds were trying to figure out a strategy that Sarge kept planning but it usually leads Grif being embarrassed. "Hey Sarge, don't mean to interrupt your psychotic plans but I may have an idea if your willing to listen that is" the orange soldier said. "Oh you have a plan? This I got to hear" the red leader said while laughing. "Look the biggest issue we have is Church, the blues sniper so if you can keep them distract them I may be able to knock him out" he suggested while the other reds stop to think about this and they look shock about this idea.

"Let replace you with Simmons and you can be the distraction"Sarge told him with confidence, "That a bad idea, they would expect the kiss ass sense they won't see him. Now if they don't see me then they will think I'm just slaking off and not helping leaving me the chance to surprise them." The lazy soldier explained as his teammates look at each other seeing his logic but also shock that he came up with a good ideas. They think it over and they agree to it even if Sarge is disappointed that Grif won't be embarrassed as well as having yo agree with him on something.

Once everything is ready they begin the battle with Sarge and Simmon started shooting right off the bat, the second in command using the rocket launcher aimed right at Tucker as he hears him cursing up a storm. Sarge was getting closer as he tried to dodge most of Flowers shots, as he got closer and kept shooting at the the blue leader while praying to the higher ups that Grif doesn't screw things up. Grif was trying to sneak around the battlefield but trips over a rock muttering " I had to volunteet myself, I couldn't had let the kiss ass do it".

"Hey Flowers where Grif actually?" Church ask over his commanding officer as he didn't see the orange soldier, "I do not know private but I'm busy with Sarge at the moment" The aqua leader said. Church just shrug due to thinking he was just sleeping somewhere sense he knows he lazy, as the sniper tries to take out the reds he hear a noise behind him and as soon as he turns around he gets hit by multiple practice shots. He falls on the ground in shock seeing the orange soldier as he clearly have a smirk under his helmet.

Church teammates hears the shots as they find that he was eliminated by the lazy one, Simmons uses the distraction as a chance to blast Tucker with his rocket launcher who yells out "son of a bitch" who was about to throw ones of his sticky grenade while sarge kicks Flowers in the chest and shoots him in the head coverings his helmet in red paint. "Ha take that blutards, blue sucks and reds wins as i was meant to be" Sarge laugh as he cheers.

As the reds cheer the blues get together as Tucker Saids "Dude what the hell?! How did Grif the lazy fucking get you!?" While Church just groans in annoyance, "Well I didn't think he was gonna sneak up on me if that what you meant, I mean I didn't see him so I thought he was just being lazy again" he replied as they went to go meet up with the reds and Ruby. "Looks like daddy got out smarted by my lazy brother" his daughter said as she giggles, "Yeah didn't think the lazy idiot would actually be able to sneak up on us" he replied as he sighs knowing his daughter won't let him hear the end of it.

"Looks like the reaper staying with us this time ya blues, don't worry you can still visit her, after all every child needs a father figure." Sarge said with a little bit of discomfort sense he letting a blue come in to red base but knows Ruby would miss her father. "Alright sis come on, I'm sure your hungry and I know you will like some of the Oreos" Grif told her as she just smiles as she drools slightly wanting to eat more Oreos while Simmons get upset at him saying she needs a healthy diet as the reds go back to there base, as they leave Church watches them hoping she be ok with them.

 **There we go, sorry about not updating for a bit, got sick and had to deal with school. Also hope you like that Grif came up with the idea and even help the reds win though I'm trying to keep not so ooc, also I am gonna have Ruby now give the reds some upgrades, leave a comment on what she should make them. Solnyx out**


	9. Living with the reds

**Sorry it took me so long to update I lost track of time and needed to time to figure out how the story will progress and also I had a lot of school to do. I hope that you continue reading my story still and I be trying to update more often.**

It been a couple of days sense the red won, in the red vase the reds decided to give Ruby her own room and workbench as so she can build her equipment and weapons. Currently though she working on a rocket launcher that Simmons was using, she found out that the targeting system wasn't working so she decided to take it on herself to fix it.

"Hey Lopez, I'm gonna need the that wrench over there, Can ya get it for me" she ask the brown armor soldier as he nods and gives her a wrench that was near some old equipment that was taken apart. Ruby smiles as she continue working on, Grif comes in with a packet of Oreo and hands it to her. "Hey sis, I been wondering how is it possible that Lopez here was able to teach you how to build stuff and also time for a break.* he ask and sit down on an old couch they had.

"Huh oh he just showed me, I think I learn best by seeing, even if he 'quiet'" she giggles as if she knows something he doesn't know, she opens the packet as she eats the Oreos happily. "Ah ok, so how the nerd weapon going? Looks good as far as I can tell" he said as he looks at the rocket launcher. "Huh oh I'm not done yet, using this old stuff is sorta hard to fix it but I manage" she smiles as she gets up and goes grab a towe and cleans off the grease.

"Ah well Simmons want you to come, it seems it time for you to learn some school stuff" he saids bored as she nods as she groans, they leave her room to meet up with Simmons who had a few basic math and English workbooks. As he goes to talk to Simmons and learn about the basics Grif seems sarge grumbling from a the doorway but not interrupting them. The lazy soldiers sighs as he goes to check out what wrong with his Sargent.

"So sarge why do you seem to be angry, even more so then usually" he said knowing he might regret it, "Ah why do you care huh ya lazy bastard" the red leader said. "I'm asking because Ruby gonna notice at some point, figured I try to see what wrong" he said nonchalantly. The Sargent sighs as he tells him "Ah it just she seems to be getting along better with ya, in fact she wants to be around you, Simmons and Lopez" he explained as he sounds sad.

"Nah, it isn't like that, she just need to get to know you better. After all we had some good experience with her" he explained as he stretches and goes back to the couch. Sarge thinks hard and grumbles as just realized the orange private just made sense.

The red leader notices that Simmons got done with his lesson and tells ruby that she done for the day, she then trips on her cloak again which she does a lot. He goes to walk over to her and helps her up, "Hey uh little lady, I see that your cloak is making ya trip quite a lot. I think I can help with that." He said to the little girl as she looks confused.

"Just give me the cloak and I will fix it up so you can't trip on it any more" he explain to her as she nods nervously and hand it to him, he then rips the cloak so it now it reaches her knees. She looks startled as he wraps it around her again as she walks around a bit and notice she doesn't trip anymore.

"There we go, and when you grow we have your lazy bastard or Simmons knit it together so it grows with you eh" he said it with pride as the little girl smiles and hugs him. He looked shock at first and hugs her back as she thanks him and runs off to her room. "Well better go store the rest of this so we don't lose it" he said outloud as he goes put somewhere that he can remember.

 **Still sorry about the long wait and thank you for those who still supporting my story, I hope that the interaction with the characters are good. Solnyx out**


	10. Showing the reds new toys

**I'm so glad that your liking the story so far, I'm trying my best to update more, though I'm having trouble with making the story sense this is before the start of the show but I'm determined to keep going.**

Outside of red base, the reds were testing out there new equipment that Ruby have made for them. Currently Simmons was checking out the rocket launcher new upgrades which was a improved system targeter and includes a motion tracker to find cloaked opponents.

"Wow Ruby I don't even know how you were able to make this"Simmons said in shock as he was testing out the motion tracker, "Well you did give me an motion activated bomb which was broken for some reason" she replied back as she was confused about the bomb.

"Huh oh that thing, sarge order it but messed with it so it would only work on Grif but ended up breaking it so much it wouldn't explode" the Marron soldier explained to the little girl. She nods as she giggles while she is installing what looks like extra armor to his armor, "Hey sis this isn't gonna like shock me or explode on me right..." the orange soldier ask nervously as she shakes her head.

"Nope it won't, I know what I'm doing...at least I'm sure of what I'm doing" she said but mutter the last part to herself, she then backs away as she finished fixing it into his armor. It was mostly a mix match of grey and dark sliver color that was on his hands chest and feet. "So lass what is the dirtbag equipment meant to be? Cause he now looks like some sort of sucide bomber, please tell it is" the red leader desperately ask and hope.

"No no, it not that, just watch ok" she told his as sighs wondering why he hated her brother so much, "Grif hit your fist together , your gonna love what you got" she smiles as he nods nervously. He then hits his fist together and an energy construct appears around his chest fist and legs in a green tint.

"Wow what the fuck, I'm like the damn juggernaut now" the lazy soldier said I'm surprised, she smirks as she has grease on her face, "yep , now you can take bullets and if you do hit someone it gonna hurt like a truck" she told him as she points to a large rock nearby. He decided to try punching it and when he does it forms a crack on it.

"Unfortunately though you only get 5 hits then it needs to recharge though it is solar power" she said as he nods as he decides to hit his fist against each other again and it turns off. "I must admit, your a damn good engineer, maybe even better then me when it comes to weapons, though where is mine ?" He said then ask.

The girl simply rubs the back of her head, "sorry I didn't know what to make you yet, I'm still thinking about it as well as thought my brother needed them, they basically I'm the front lines so I thought it be a good way to help them" She explained to him as he sighs a bit as he was upset about not having his own new equipment.

She then hears clapping and turns to see church, he then feels a force against his chest as he falls down. The colbat sinper sees Ruby sees ruby hugging him as she smiling as she super speed to him. "Hi daddy, like the equipment I made?" She ask excitedly as he laughs and nods " yeah though you sure it a smart idea making your lazy brother the juggernaut" he said jokingly as he hears the solder in question just laughs slightly bitterly.

"Real funny jackass, last time I checked I manage to take your out last match" he told the sniper as he just shrugs, " yeah true but next time I'm going to get you" he said as he smirks under his helmet. Ruby just giggles as he feels like they have a rivalry while sarge grumbles that a blue is at his base.

"Well I just came by to see what you were up to rubes, though I gotta go back to base unfortunately. Flowers had some chores for me to do which sucks, but don't worry I visit tomorrow." He told her as she looks a bit sad but nods as she waves him goodbye as the colbat solder sighs sadly walking back to base.

 **There we go, the reds now have new equipment and you get to see that Grif get to be the heavy hitter even if he a lazy soldier. I hope you like it though and that the equipment that I gave them was good. Solnyx out**


End file.
